


Cycles

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, M/M, Omega!Ulaz, Sex From Behind, Xenophilia, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Shiro has an up close and personal lesson on Galras mating cycles.





	Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> First Uliro fic, set in an au where Ulaz never dies because THAT IS BS and thus this fic was born and originally posted to my tumblr sinfultrails and I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Also ABO applies to Galra only so far, may change in the future.
> 
> Any questions or requests drop me an ask or an IM on tumblr.

When Shiro had returned from the mission, the first thing he noticed was the scent. A heavy, sweet scent that hit him like a sledgehammer to the head, 

“Mmmmm….”

He blinked at the quiet sound he heard and slowly walked over towards the living room, “Ulaz? Is everything oka—aaaaaah….”   
He trailed off and blinked at the sight that greets him when he enters the living room. 

There, on the couch, with a pillow between his naked thighs in one of Shiro’s nicer shirts that fit snugly along his body, was Ulaz. He was panting panting softly with his head resting on the back of the couch and grinding along the pretty purple pillow. Slick stained along the soft fabric as he humps it with his slit on display. 

Shiro’s entire face turned a dark red at the sight of his Galra lover in such a debauched state. He gulped slightly and tugged on the collar of his paladin armor a bit.

Ulaz panted and gasped a bit, before he looked back slightly. There was a dark blush on his face with his yellow eyes hazy when he looked at Shiro,

His ears lowered and he slips a hand down to spread his wet lips open and show his twitching and needy hole for him.

“P-please…” he whispered softly, breathing hitching a bit as he lightly rubs at his clit, “Please….it aches….”

Shiro’s face was the color of a cherry at th soft request, feeling his cock hardening within the confines of his suit. How….how could he deny him with that look? And with the pure need dripping from his voice?

The scent didn’t help either as he felt his mouth begin to water in arousal. 

He found himself behind Ulaz within a blink, gently gripping his hips and pulling him flushed against him. He ground his growing bulge against the warm wet lips of Ulaz’s slit, shivering as he looked down at him.

Ulaz gasped, biting his bottom lip as he pushed back against the other. His claws dug into the fabric of the couch as he whimpered needily.

“M-mmm…..! Sh-Shiro….I….!”

“Shhhh….” Shiro pressed a finger to his mouth, before he gave a smile.

And unzipped the crotch of his suit and tugged his aching hard member out.

He leaned down and kissed up Ulaz’s neck, nuzzling him softly as he pressed up against his back and rubbing the tip of his cock against the warm slick soaked lips. He groaned softly at how soft and wet the folds get against his throbbing cock wanting nothing more than to bury himself in that wonderful heat.

Ulaz panted and turned his head, reaching up to cup Shiro’s cheek and pull him into a deep, hungry kiss.

“In…p-put it in….!” He gasped out between each kiss before Shiro gripped his tuft if white fur and pulled him into a deep lip lock. He swallowed the whine when he thrust into him in a fluid buck of his hips.

Ulaz closed his eyes and all but slumped as his human lover held him up groaning. He panted and gasped shivering needily as he pushed his hips back to try and get some form of friction.

The black paladin purred as he broke the kiss and resumed kissing and suckling on his neck as he started to thrust into him. He panted as he started at a deep, slow pace wanting to draw this out for as long as he could. 

He looked down at Ulaz as he held his waist with his prosthetic wrapped around it. He nuzzled into the light purple fur on the back of his neck shivering at the soft moans and pleas coming from him.

“H-harder…Please harder I-I need it…..” 

Shiro raised a brow and smirked a little “Do you now?”

Ulaz slumped down with a cry when the pace grows harder and deeper, biting his lip hard as the friction and heat causing pleasure to spread white hot through him. There’s a ripping sown from his claws dragging down as a sob of need escaped him when he moves his hips back, trying to match Shiro’s thrusts.

“Hunnnngh….Shiro….! Shiro please I’m….!”

Shiro put his feet’s on the couch to gain some leverage and angles his hips to hit up against Ulaz’s spot at a harsher pace growling. He buried his face into Ulaz’s neck, breathing in more of the Galra’s sweet scent and moaning as he felt him clenching around him.

Ulaz trembled before he buried his face into one of the pillows and bit down into it with a muffled shriek as he came.

Shiro froze in his thrusts, watching Ulaz’s body shaking in orgasm. How his back arched and he was shaking harder whimpering. He slowly leaned down and kissed the back of his head….

“You okay Laz?”

The doctor gave a slight nod “M…Mhm….”

“Good…”

He gripped Ulaz’s shoulders and then resumed his thrusts into him.

“Guh….!” The Galra gasps, eyes widening,

“Because I’m far from finished with you…”


End file.
